1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to an apparatus for creating a traversable path over a surface. Specific embodiments relate to a portable apparatus configured to conform to a surface with one or more varying contours, and methods and systems for the same. Other embodiments relate to a portable apparatus having independently adjustable steps movingly connected to a frame member.
2. Background
There are many different types of ladders and stairways presently used for residential, recreational, or industrial purposes, such as a conventional folding stepladder or a rope ladder, with some of these ladders also having adjustable steps. Some stairways are heavy-duty and/or well-built in order to provide a maximum level of durability or safety. Heavier stairways, usually comprising reinforced concrete or large metal grid-like structures, are used in construction or industry and are intended as permanent, long-life climbable structures. These stairways are quite heavy, cost-prohibitive, and the manufacture, transportation, and/or installation of such stairways are extremely difficult tasks. Because these stairways are rigid, one-piece, and difficult to move, there is no practicability in moving them once they are positioned in place. As such, these stairways also lack flexibility. Other stairways, or even walkways, are lighter and portable in order to provide some flexibility, but these are weak or flimsy, and also susceptible to damage from the surrounding environment.
One industry where stairways are used routinely is the petrochemical industry. Conventional stairways, ladders, walkways, etc. are used en mass in, for example, a petrochemical plant 103. The petrochemical plant 103, partially illustrated in FIG. 1A, will have any number of operations ongoing throughout a typical day, which includes bulk storage of liquid products and intermediates. Liquids like these are typically stored in large tank(s) 105, and the location of one or more of these tanks 105 is commonly referred to as a “tank farm” 155.
These storage tanks are often fitted with one or more nozzles, valves, etc., which are subsequently connected with associated piping (as needed) so that the fluids are transferable in and out of the tank 105. Because the storage tanks have these openings, the tanks 105 are susceptible to leaking As such, there are typically rules and regulations established by governing bodies (e.g., OSHA) that require safety systems to be put in place around tanks or tank farms in case there is a leak. One way to ensure safety in the event of a leak is to construct a barrier 124 that surrounds the tank 105 in entirety, which usually entails the barrier 124 establishing a leak-proof perimeter around the tank farm 155.
FIG. 1B illustrates a typical man-made barrier 124B formed around tank 105, the size (i.e., height, volume, area, etc.) of which is generally proportional to a hypothetical predetermined maximum amount of fluids that may potentially leak from one or more of the tanks 105. The problem with constructing barriers around areas such as the tank farm 155 is that they hinder ingress and egress to the tanks 105. For example, it is often the case that the tank 105 will be located near a distribution point A where, for example, a supply truck 115, rail car, etc. will fluidly connect to the tank 105 in order to deliver or receive fluids. A user (e.g., operator, driver, laborer, etc.) 111 must manually turn a valve 113 located on or adjacent the tank, such as at point B, in order for the fluids to flow to/from the tank 105.
Accordingly, climbable structures, such as hardened stairway 101, are fitted to or over the barrier 124 so that the tank farm 155 may be accessed. The problem with hardened stairway 101 is that stairways of this nature are fixed in place. In addition, stairways like this are expensive to manufacture and install so there is usually only a single stairway placed onto the barrier 124. Because the tank farm 155 is only meant to be accessible via the stairway 101, the user 111 must walk all the way over to the stairway 101, which is highly inconvenient and time consuming.
A pathway to get from point A to point B shown in FIG. 1B, as indicated by pathway arrows 107, illustrates this inconvenience. In order for the user 111 to perform certain functions, such as to turn the valve 113 to allow storage fluids to be transferred to/from truck 115, the user 111 must walk all the way around barrier 124B in order to get from point A to point B.
While this is an inconvenience in itself for the barriers 124 and 124B, it is even more problematic for climbable structures that are not intended for climbing, such as barrier 124C illustrated in FIG. 1C. As shown, to get from point A to point B using stairway 101 the operator 111 would have to walk around the barrier 124C, use the stairway 101, and walk back around tank 105 in order to get to point B (e.g., location of valve 113, nozzle, etc.). However, because of this inconvenience, operators 111 eventually start to climb or tread over barrier 124C, which eventually leads to wearing down and/or complete erosion of at least a portion of the barrier 124C at the location where this occurs. This causes the barrier 124C to have a breach 125 that is, for example, a severe safety hazard, illegal, and/or subject to fines and penalties.
A similar effect may be found in areas, such as coastlines, beaches, or other land areas immediately adjacent a body of water 170, where sand dunes 124D or man-made berms are created to protect inland shorelines and structures, as illustrated in FIG. 1D. The dunes and/or berms prevent erosion and other damage caused by tidal flows or flooding. To allow beach goers 111 or other users to travel to and from the beach, residents or government entities typically construct hardened stairways (e.g., piers, etc.) 101D that cross over and/or bridge the dunes 124D.
However, like the barrier 124C previously described, beach goers and users 111 become complacent as a result of the inconvenience caused by sporadic placement of stairways 101D over vast distances, and will instead start making paths along the dunes, berms, etc. themselves. The continual treading on the dunes and berms eventually wears them away, leading to a breach 125 that becomes severely problematic when high tides or flooding waters occur.
There are other areas where a user or operator has need to traverse or walk on contoured surfaces, such as rooftop 117. As shown in FIG. 1E, user 111 (e.g., property owner, carpenter, repairman, maintenance man, laborer, etc.) is performing a job on rooftop 117, which as a result of the angled surface, is an extremely unsafe working condition. As shown, user 111 is presented with difficult walking areas that easily lead to slip and falls from the roof 117, which can cause severe injury and death.
As a result, there is a tremendous need for an apparatus to provide a pathway that is easy to manufacture and operate, cost-effective, and multifunctional. There is a great need for a portable apparatus that is easily and quickly movable between various locations, but can be securely positioned in order to provide a readily navigable and traversable pathway.
There is a need for a portable pathway that can be easily positioned in areas to prevent damage to barriers and other comparable structures, without affecting barrier integrity. There also remains a continuing unmet need for an apparatus that not only provides a path, but also provides adjustment devices that allow the apparatus to be used effectively on any contoured surface.